What kind of love?
by Lana0605
Summary: "What is this book about?" "About love." "What kind of love?"


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail.

The sky was covered with thousands of sparkling little stars. They winked to each other, whispering about something. Maybe about pink-haired guy and golden-haired girl who were lying down there side by side, hand in hand ...

A small stream at the edge of the woods were running his way, singing cheerfully. Dark-green leaves were rustling in a night wind. Wide crowns of strong trees cast weird shadows. Strange noises were heard from the depths of the forest. They sent shivers down Lucy's skin. A bonfire was burning on her right side. On the left side, a dragon slayer and a blue kitten were lying. With such a surrounding, she felt safer.

Their team was on a way home from a mission in a neighboring town. Since it was not so far, Natsu insisted on traveling on foot, not by train. But they didn't manage to get to Magnolia before dark. So they had to spend the night in this meadow. Lucy was not found of this idea. But next to friends, it was not that bad.

The Celestial spirits mage admired the enigmatic picture of stars in the sky. Looking at the constellation of the Zodiacs, she saw faces of her friends-spirits and felt their support. Always, when the girl looked up at the stars, they charmed her and calm down her soul.  
"Beautiful, right?" Lucy heard a whisper from a guy next to her. Turning her head, she saw that Natsu also was looking at the night sky, putting one hand behind his head. He looked more calm and peaceful than usual.  
"Yes", the blonde fairy whispered back.  
"Where is Loke's constellation?" Natsu asked with a voice of a curious child.  
"You mean the Lion? Here you can not see it", answered Lucy.  
"And is there the constellation of the Dragon?" the guy asked one more question.  
"Yes. But it can't be seen here either", the blonde smiled. Natsu seemed very funny to her now.  
"Is there just a handful of unnamed stars above us, or what?" He said petulantly.  
"Of course not", Lucy could not resist and giggled. "Here's the Aries", she pointed her finger up, "And the Taurus. And there is the Orion".  
"Oh, you know a lot", Natsu said enthusiastically.  
"Well, I read a lot", the girl explained.

"And what is the book that you bought in the town about?" Dragneel's curiosity today has no end. He rolled to his side carefully, not to disturb the Happy, to get a better look at Lucy. Heartfillia also turned to face him.  
"About love", she said simply.  
"What kind of love? Like between you and me?" Natsu asked absolutely calmly. His sincere, piercing eyes made a girl to blush. She was slightly surprised by his question. But then she seemed to understand what he meant.  
"No, no", she shook her head. "Like between a prince and a princess".

Lucy always admired his strong feelings to friends and nakamas. If they are in danger, Natsu begins to glow with righteous anger, and then he becomes unstoppable. But when it comes to romantic love, Dragneel is s dense.  
"Ah, well, the pink fluff", a fire mage hemmed.

Those words from a pink-haired guy seemed very funny to Lucy. She couldn't resist and reached out to gently stroke her teammate locks. But a dragon slayer grabbed her hand, twisting their fingers. He smoothed her fingers with his thumb. Dragneel gazed into her wide open brown eyes so piercingly, that her cheeks colored with blush again.

"Our kind of love is the best", Natsu said with unwavering confidence. "It's the most powerful and strong kind".

From these words a warm feeling spread in Lucy's heart. And she was no longer afraid of the dark forest and the stars seemed to be even more beautiful. His fiery gaze, gentle touches made her to believe that between them there was something more than friendship. Their love was special, beautiful. Lucy could not even dream of something better. But after all she hoped that one day their relationship will have some 'pink fluff'.

Lucy leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. It was Natsu's turn to blush. After wishing each other good night, they fall asleep holding hands.


End file.
